Light Begets the Dark
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: It is after the attack on the City of Glass, everyone has arrived for the funeral. One young lady is there and knows the Lightwoods really well. Clary notices a few things about her and becomes intrigued. A dark soul finds the same power in the woman and wants her at his side for not only power, but a strange feeling that she is his and his alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A young woman walks up **to join the rest of the Shadowhunters in Irdis to have the funeral of those that died in the fight against Valentine. Her blonde hair is let down from her usual updo and she adjusts her white dress a little. Her eyes scan the crowd only to fall on a group of people that were affected as much as she was. She walks over to them and they all share a sad smile.

"Liliana-Mae Starkweather, it has been some time since we last saw you," Robert Lightwood says. The young woman, Mae, nods her head and hugs the man she has known since infancy. Maryse then walks over to give her a hug and they look at each other sadly.

"He was a sweet boy and would have made a great Shadowhunter," Mae says. "Max will not be forgotten in any of our hearts."

"Thank you," Maryse says. She and Robert walk ahead when the children walk over. Alec sees Mae and runs over to give her a big hug. Isabelle and Jace remain behind and they look at Mae and Alec. Mae holds her best friend close and whispers to him softly. The two break apart to let her hug the rest of them. Mae shakes Jace's hand and she looks at the girl at Jace's side. Clary looks at Mae and she walks up to her with her hand extended.

"I will not touch you or be near you. You and your father are the reason so many of us died, mundane. You are not worthy of my time, Morgenstern," Mae says and walks away angrily. Jace takes Clary's hand and holds it tightly, before they walk together to the funeral. Mae and Alec remain close to each other through the funeral and Clary keeps a close eye on Mae. She seems oddly familiar, almost like she looks like someone she knows. The funeral ends rather quickly and everyone goes home.

"Jace, who was that girl from earlier?" Clary asks.

"Liliana-Mae Starkweather, she was Hodge's adopted daughter after the war with Valentine and his group years ago. She never forgave Valentine for the loyalty he had Hodge under and the recent death of him. She hates Valentine too much, where she is not allowed to travel outside the city without any escort to her next destination. She is not easy to become friends with with her quick temper and hard personality," Jace says.

"I noticed that," Clary murmurs. She looks at Mae and then walks over to her. Alec raises a brow when he sees Clary near him and Mae. "You have an apology to say to me, Liliana-Mae."

"Excuse me? Since when do I owe you an apology?" Mae asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Clary lifts her chin when she notices that everyone is watching. Jace walks over to pull Clary away, but Mae holds her hand up to him. "No, she wants to be a big girl then let her be a big girl."

"You owe me an apology about me being the reason that everyone here is dead. My father's decision to try to rule the world is not my doing and I was never a part of any of his plots. You owe me an apology from the accusations," Clary says.

"Oh? Well, you can prove it everyone else that you are not like your father. But, let me tell you this, I will not be one to be proved otherwise and you will never get an apology out of me anytime soon," Mae says.

"Mae, that is enough," Jace says. Luke and Jocelyn walk over to see what is going on and Mae recoils.

"Lucian Graymark," Mae growls. Luke looks at her and puts an arm around Clary protectively.

"Clary, let's go home now," Luke says. Mae turns and walks away with Clary watching her closely. Through Mae's white clothes, Clary sees a large tattoo on Mae's back and she becomes curious as to whether or not it is a rune or not. Mae races back to the Starkweather house to get inside the house and out of her clothes. Once her front door is closed, Mae slides down the door, sitting in front of it. Something moves in the house and Mae jumps to her feet. She slowly walks through the house, grabbing one of the candle sticks in the hallway. She moves to the kitchen to see that someone was in here helping themselves to her food. Mae charged around the corner and stopped when she saw Magnus Bane sitting in her kitchen.

"Who in the bloody hell are you and why are you in my house eating my food?!" Mae exclaims.

"You seem really confident you could stand up to Clary Fray," Magnus says. Mae growls and lifts the candlestick.

"I will not have an intruder talk about that vile person in my house. If that all you have to talk about, then you may leave or I will kill you and make it look like an accident," Mae says sharply. Magnus wipes his mouth and he stands up from the chair he was sitting in.

"You would not hurt your best friend's boyfriend, Alec would be extremely upset to see that you had killed his boyfriend," Magnus says. Mae flinches and she growls as she relaxes a bit. "Better, now, you seem familiar to me and yet we have never met."

"I am Liliana-Mae Starkweather and this is my family manor," Mae says with her chin held high. Magnus looks to the door and they turn to see Jace standing in the doorway. "How did? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about what you said to Clary because it was very uncalled for," Jace says.

"Come sit and I will make some tea," Mae says. She puts the candlestick down and goes to get some tea made. Jace sits down at the table with Magnus while looking around before keeping eye on Mae as she moved about the kitchen.

"So, you grew up here?" Jace asks.

"No, I was raised in the London Institute when I turned ten. The clave felt it necessary to separate me and my dad before we brainwashed me in striking up Valentine's army again. They were wrong because I hate that man down to the tips of my toes. But, I am very glad he is dead and gone," Mae says. She picks her hair up and begins to put it into a bun. Jace sees the tips of what looks likes wings on her back and Jace gasps a little when he sees them move a bit.

"What is your story to be adopted by Hodge Starkweather?" Magnus asks.

"My mum died before the battle and I was taken in by Hodge. The Clave did not like it and tried to find me another home, but Hodge fought to keep me with him," Mae says. She walks to the hallway to get some more clothes from the hallway closet and returns with a tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots in her hands. She slips on a jean jacket with cut off sleeves and slips her boots on.

"What do you know of your real family?" Marnus asks.

"Nothing, no one knows much. Maybe my dad, but that is about it," Mae says. She goes to pour the water into the tea pot and brings the tray of tea and dishes to the table. "Why are you so curious to know?"

"You look like me," Jace says. Magnus sighs and points his finger at Mae's neck.

"Do you have a mark on your neck that looks like a star?" Magnus asks.

"Aye, I have had it since I was a babe," Mae says. She moves her clothes from her neck and shows the mark. Jace stares at the mark and Magnus glows a bit knowing something that could tip the balance a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Jace stares at the mark **and stands to show his mark. Mae looks at Jace and then blinks in confusion. Magnus smiles a bit and pours himself a cup of tea. Jace and Mae sit down, a little speechless in what they saw. They are all quiet for a few minutes and Magnus breaks the silence.

"Mae, what do you know about the history of your home in London?" Magnus asks.

"Not exactly, I only know there was a small war there and a few Nephilim ended the battle. But, I have never heard of their names or more than that," Mae says. Magnus nods and drinks his tea silently.

"Anyways, can we get back to about what you said to Clary? Mae, you had no right to be rude to Clary after meeting her for the first time. She is not a Morgenstern, she is a Fray, and she is nothing like Valentine," Jace says. Mae looks up at him and glares.

"Jace, I can see the passion in your eyes and know that you have feelings for her. That being said, your mind is a bit clouded. You have no idea what I am feeling towards anyone with ties to Valentine. If I do not recall you and I did not have a good first meeting either, even without knowing what ties you had with Valentine. Now, Clary is a big girl and can wear her big girl trousers to stand up to me herself. You do not have to be the loyal boyfriend by coming here and trying to set me straight. I am not one to mess with and you know why very well," Mae says sternly. She looks away from Jace to pour her tea into her cup. Magnus tries to hold in his chuckle and fails. To cover his mistake, he gets up and goes to look around the house a bit.

"Mae, was it always you that lived here?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, I learned to fend for myself while I was here and have pretty well, minus the cleaning because I rarely have time for cleaning," Mae says. Magnus finds a few papers and notebooks scattered all over the coffee table in the living room and he picks one up to find something he has not seen in years. He looks at a few drawings of a angel that has pieces of a clock on it. Magnus quickly looks at the others to see not only the mark is drawn, but the angel appears in many other places. He takes a deep breath and puts one picture in his pocket.

"I am going to leave now, it was nice to meet you, Mae," Magnus says. He leaves quickly without waiting for her response and he heads home to write a letter to someone he has not seen in many years.

* * *

><p>Magnus is pacing the floor at his apartment just weeks after his meeting with Clary and Mae. He is stuck wondering what he is going to do with the girl that seems as powerful as her ancestor. There is a soft knock on his door and he opens the door to a long time friend of his. Tessa Gray smiles at him and the two share a small hug.<p>

"Hello, Magnus," Tessa says.

"Hello, Tessa, please come in," Magnus says. Tessa walks in while looking around at the apartment.

"I was surprised to see you were able to send a message to me asking to see me. It seemed urgent as well," Tessa says.

"Yes, it is urgent because I may have found someone that resembles you," Magnus says. He holds up a picture of Mae and then lays it on the table. Tessa picks up the picture and she looks at it closely. "She looks just like Will, doesn't she?"

"Who is she?" Tessa asks softly.

"She knows her name as Liliana-Mae Starkweather, but I found out that she is actually the twin sister of Jonathon Herondale. She was taken by Hodge before anyone could find her," Magnus says. He gives Tessa a picture of Jace and he watches her face light up a little. "They are the last of your family, Tessa, and they need your help. Mostly Mae, she is drawing things that I am sure she has never seen. She is drawing your angel and the mark Will got when the angel touched his skin. It is strange, but she is drawing it from memory of some kind."

"What do you mean, like a memory was passed down to her?" Tessa asks.

"That I am unsure, but I need notice something with her that only happened when she was upset at something. Something shifts in her and makes her glow a bit, as if she has a power that is buried within her. It have been inherited from you and has been dormant until now. I would have to spend more time with her to figure it out," Magnus says. Tessa nods, but keeps her eyes on the photos in her hands. She is smiling while thinking of Will's face that shined through the twins. Her heart beats faster at the fact that her family still lives on through these two teenagers and it will not die out just yet.

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiles when he sees an image of Mae in Jace's mind. He runs his hand along Mae's cheek and chuckles a little. His eyes are not glued to her face, but the glow around her.<p>

"She seems to be much more powerful than Valentine imagined. She will be perfect to have on my side and will be easy to make her change her mind on hating Valentine and his ideas," Sebastian says. The image disappears, leaving him to the darkness of Jace's mind.


End file.
